


you vibrated me all night long

by crispierchip



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispierchip/pseuds/crispierchip
Summary: “You ready?” Gabe asks, just to make sure.“Oh, Jesus.” Tyson rolls his eyes. He shakes his hands a little where they’re tied to the bedposts, and he looks so good. “You’ve asked me, like, four times,” he says. “Just get on with it.”





	you vibrated me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4836046) prompt at the sinbin
> 
> i'll apologize for making matt duchene a parody of himself but that's the only part i'll apologize for.

“You ready?” Gabe asks, just to make sure.

“Oh, Jesus.” Tyson rolls his eyes. He shakes his hands a little where they’re tied to the bedposts, and he looks so good. “You’ve asked me, like, four times,” he says. “Just get on with it.”

Gabe huffs. “Sorry for being a considerate boyfriend, I guess,” he mumbles. 

He can see Tyson soften a little at that, they way he does whenever Gabe uses the b-word. It’s honestly kind of adorable, prime teasing material if only Gabe weren’t just as bad.

“I'm as ready as I’ll ever be, I promise,” Tyson concedes. He tries to spread his legs farther apart, but they’re tied to the bedposts too, so he basically just ends up pulling at the ropes. “Just - give it to me.”

And Gabe - he’s not one to say no to that. He squeezes some lube into his hand and spreads it down the vibrator, making sure it’s wet enough. Tyson watches him do it, and he takes in a breath when Gabe brings the vibrator to his hole. His thighs tremble, and his stomach dips, and Gabe lays a hand on his hip, soothing. 

Tyson jerks when Gabe pushes the vibrator inside him, but the slide is easy, with how long Gabe spent working him open. His legs strain against the ropes but he leans into it, trying to get more. 

“I’m pushing it in a little more now,” Gabe tells him, before pushing the vibrator in the rest of the way. 

Tyons makes a noise, when the base of the vibrator comes to rest against his rim, and his thighs tense, like he’s clenching around it. “Oh, god,” he says, and he’s - fuck, he’s already breathing heavily. 

Gabe pulls the vibrator out and pushes it in again, fucking Tyson with it a handful of times before Tyson finally huffs. 

“How does it feel?” Gabe asks, mostly just to mess with him. 

“It feels fuckign great, now will you get on with it,” Tyson hisses. His dick is hard and a little flushed on his stomach, and it jumps when Gabe pushes the vibrator back inside him. 

“Wow, you’re awfully pushy for someone who’s literally tied to a bed,” Gabe says. 

“Oh my god,” Tyson moans, but not the sexy kind. “You’re actually insufferable, even now,” he says. 

Gabe grins. “You love it,” he says. 

Tyson bites his lip and sighs. “I do,” he admits. “For some weird ass reason, I love it,” he says. “Now will you please get on with it?”

“Well, you asked so nicely,” Gabe says. He has his eyes trained on Tyson as he pushes the button on the remote, and so he gets to see Tyson’s entire body jerking with the vibration, his thighs tensing and untensing as he tries to settle into it. 

“Oh,” Tyson just says, and it’s so - it’s breathless, a barely there sound, and it makes Gabe’s stomach curl. “Oh, fuck,” Tyson goes on. His hips shift until he gets it right, and then his dick is twitching with the vibrations, eyes squeezed shut as he leans into it.

Gabe’s mouth falls open, a little, and he’s glad Tyson can’t see that, because he's sure he’d never hear the end of it. As it is, he stares at Tyson, at his body, spread out for Gabe, and drinks it in.

“Does it feel good?” he asks, kind of needlessly because Tyson’s entire body is trembling with it, muscles twitching every few seconds. 

“It - fuck,  _ Gabe _ ,” Tyson just says, and it’s too close to a moan, it drives straight through Gabe’s chest, has his dick hardening in his boxers. 

“You like it?” Gabe goes on. He puts his hand on Tyson’s thigh and feels the muscle tense under his fingers, stares as Tyson rolls his hips against the mattress, trying to get the angle right. 

When Tyson doesn't answer, Gabe slaps the inside of his thigh, hard, the skin reddening beneath his palm. It’s enough to have Tyson’s eyes flying open but not enough to stop the movement of his hips. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says, and his voice is rough, his hands curled into fists. “Fuck, Gabe, it feels so good,” he goes on. “I - more.”

“You want the higher setting?” Gabe asks, and Tyson gives him this look, like he can’t quite believe there is more to get. Then he nods, his body going tight all over like he’s bracing for it. 

“Okay, let me know if it’s too much,” Gabe says. He pushes the next button on the scale and Tyson yelps, legs straining against the ropes as he tries to bring them together. 

“Oh, god,” he says, head falling back, and his dick is so red now, Gabe thinks it probably aches. “Please, Gabe, please I - ”

“You what?” Gabe teases, thumb hovering over the next setting on the remote. 

“Please touch me,” Tyson whispers, and it actually  _ hurts  _ Gabe, to tell him no. 

“You know the rules, baby,” Gabe says. “If you want it, you gotta get it on your own.” He squeezes Tyson’s thigh to make up for it, but Tyson just makes this sound, too close to a whine to be anything but, and if Gabe weren’t hard by now, that would surely do it for him. 

“You can do it,” Gabe goes on, “I know you can.”

“Gabe,” Tyson says, and he’s clenching around the vibrator, Gabe can tell, trying to take it in deeper. 

“You’re gonna be good for me and come all on your own, I know you are, baby,” Gabe says and leans down to kiss Tyson’s stomach, his hipbones, anyplace but his dick. Tyson is breathing hard by the time Gabe pulls back, and he keeps straining against the ropes.

Gabe kisses his way up Tyson’s body, from his thigh up to his shoulder, and then his jaw, his ear. “You got it,” he murmurs, once there, and Tyson shudders.

“Oh god,” Tyson breathes, and -

And there’s the sound of the bell going off. 

Tyson freezes, as much as he can, which is to say very little, and Gabe stops with his lips pressed to Tyson’s ear. 

Surprisingly, Tyson recovers first. “Uhm,” he says, and Gabe is sitting up, trying to figure out who could be at the door. 

“Are you - expecting someone?” Tyson sounds incredulous, and it’s not like Gabe can blame him. 

“No!” Gabe says. “Who would I - ” he starts, and then it hits him. “It’s Dutchy,” he says.

Tyson waits him out for a couple of seconds and then shakes his head. “What’s he doing here?” he asks. 

Gabe purses his lips. The bell goes off again. “He came to borrow my waffle iron,” Gabe admits. “He wants to make waffles for Alicia.”

Tyson looks at him, and he lets out a noise, probably from the vibrator. “You have a waffle iron?” he asks, once he’s recovered enough for it. “And you’re never made me waffles?” Tyson sounds honestly offended, is the thing, which -

“I make you pancakes regularly,” Gabe argues, which is a fine point, thank you very much. 

“Pancakes are not waffles, Gabriel,” Tyson hisses.

Gabe does a double take. “This is not the time for this,” he manages finally. He reaches for the remote to turn off the vibrator and Tyson yelps. Gabe turns to look at him, finds Tyson biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Or, you could not?” he asks, and Gabe frowns. “I mean, just leave it on.” He twitches as he says so, hips thrusting up into the air.

The bell rings again, and Gabe can’t look away from Tyson. “Yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah, just - you’ll only be a minute, right?” Tyson asks. He’s sweating, and his stomach is covered in precome, and Gabe wouldn’t dream of being gone for longer than a minute right now. 

“Okay,” Gabe says. “Just yell if you need anything.” He leans down to kiss Tyson and then jumps off the bed, rushing to the door. 

Gabe presses the buzzer to open the door and spends the minute and a half it takes Dutchy to make it to his front door willing his inappropriate erection to go away. He kind of succeeds, in the sense that once he put pants on it’s mostly easy to overlook it. 

“What took you so long?” Dutchy asks once Gabe opens the door for him. 

Gabe rolls his eyes. “It’s nice to see you too, Dutchy, how are you?”

Dutchy huffs and goes to sit on Gabe’s couch, and this is already taking longer than Gabe would like. “Not great, not great, Gabe” Dutchy says. He doesn’t exactly sound great either. Gabe is torn between being a good friend and a good boyfriend. 

“Oh,” Gabe says. He goes to sit next to Dutchy on the couch and pulls a pillow over his lap. “What happened?”

“Alicia dumped me,” Dutchy admits, and he sounds a little pained to be doing so. Gabe can’t blame him. 

Gabe glances towards the stairs, and there are no sounds coming, so he guesses that’s a good sign. “That sucks, buddy,” he says. “What happened?”

Dutchy buries his face in his hands and shakes his head. “She said I was emotionally unavailable,” he says. He frowns at Gabe and then moves on, “I mean, what does that even  _ mean _ , you know.”

“I have a dog, Gabe, I am very in touch with my emotions,” Dutchy goes on. “And I listen to country, which everybody knows if full of emotions.”

Gabe nods throughout this, mostly because he doesn’t know what else to do. He keeps glancing at the stairs, listening for any sounds, but it’s just Dutchy’s voice that rings through the apartment. Gabe looks at the clock, and it’s been a whole five minutes, but he can’t kick Duchty out now, not when he’s baring his soul to Gabe. 

“Yeah, buddy. I feel you,” Gabe says, when it becomes apparent that Dutchy is looking for some of Gabe’s input over here.

“I mean, one minute I’m telling her I love her and the next I’m emotionally unavailable? How does that even work?” Dutchy asks. 

Gabe frowns. “Wait - how long have you guys been dating again?”

Dutchy looks away. He doesn’t say anything at first and then he admits, “Six weeks.”

“Oh,” Gabe says, because that sort of explains it. He tries not to place too much judgement into it, but he probably fails. Dutchy’s head whips around and his eyes narrow, and he’s looking at Gabe like he’s been personally victimized by him. 

“You think I said it too soon, don’t you?” Dutchy says, and it’s not really a question. 

“I mean - ” Gabe tries, but Dutchy cuts him off. 

“You totally do. Oh my god.” Dutchy puts his face in his hands again, shoulders shagging with it. “I mean - I just couldn't help it, I got too attached,” he mumbles, and it’s a little hard to make the words out. 

“She knew pretty much every Brad Paisley song,” Dutchy goes on, and it’s - that’s a lot. It take great effort on Gabe’s part not to laugh at that. 

“Yeah, buddy, you two were really good together,” Gabe says, as it is. He glances at the stairs again, then at the clock, and it’s been nine minutes now, and Gabe is positive Tyson is going to kill him after this. At least they hadn’t used the third setting, so, there’s that.

“I know, right,” Dutchy mumbles. “God, Gabe, why does this keep happening to me? I get so attached, so much faster than I’m supposed to, and then I blow it,” he says. He sounds miserable, so Gabe puts a hand on his shoulder, tries to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry, man,” Gabe says. “But you’ll get it.”

“No, I won’t,” Dutchy says. “I’ll just die alone and sad.”

_ Oh lord _ . It’s been thirteen minutes, Gabe is literally going to be dead as soon as he unties Tyson. “You’re just overreacting because it’s still fresh,” Gabe says to Dutchy and hopes Tyson will understand when he tries to explain the situation to him. 

Duthy makes a moaning sound and flops back against the cushion. He keeps going on about how he’s going to die alone and lonely with a bunch of dogs and how sad it’s going to be, and the minutes keep ticking by, and soon thirteen turn into fifteen, into twenty, and into half an hour, until Gabe has to sit up and basically tell him to leave. 

“It’s just - I was in the middle of something and - ” he tries, sitting up, but Dutchy’s eyes are trained to Gabe’s lap, and Gabe cannot believe he still has a boner right now, except he spent the past half hour thinking about Tyson tied to a bed, so he sort of can. 

“Were you having sex?!” Dutchy lets out, and he sounds so offended, it’s almost funny. “Oh my god, I cannot believe you.”

“Well, what did you want me to do?” Gabe asks. He puts his hands over his lap, though it’s not like that's going to salvage anything right now. 

“How about not talk to me while you have a boner, jesus,” Dutchy says. Then, “Is Tyson upstairs?”

“He - ”

“Actually, never mind, I don’t want to know.” Dutchy stands up and heads to the door. “Just take your domestic bliss elsewhere, please,” he says, and with that slams the door shut behind him. 

Gabe is too busy feeling relief to worry about his exit, so he rushes to the bedroom and opens the door and -

Tyson is still tied to the bed, and the vibrator is still in him, but there’s come on his stomach now, a lot of it, and Gabe is familiar with Tyson’s bodily fluids so he’s willing to bet Tyson has come at least twice, by now. He’s shaking, all over, and his face is wet, lashes dark and lips bitten red, almost as red as his dick, and Gabe -

Jesus, this is the best he’s ever seen him. 

“Tyson,” he tries, gets a vague moan in answer and Gabe can’t even blame him. “Tyson, baby, I’m so sorry, he just - ” he stops himself short, because he figures Tyson doesn’t want to hear about that right now. 

Gabe slowly approaches the bed, starts to notice little things, like Tyson’s feet twitching, his dick jumping every few seconds on his stomach. His thighs clenching and unclenching as he tries to ride the vibrator against the mattress.

“Baby,” Gabe just says, and it feels so - it feels so lacking. 

Tyson’s eyes open then, and - god, he’s crying, full-blown tears making their way down his temples and his face is so flushed, his ears the worst of it. “Please,” he says, so quiet. His voice is wet, and Gabe loves it to so much. He probably shouldn’t, it’s a little mean, to look at Tyson, who’s a proper mess, and think  _ yes, I like that _ , but Gabe does. 

Gabe climbs up into the bed, lays a tentative hand on Tyson’s thigh. Tyson jerks, and his skin  _ burns  _ under Gabe’s palm. “What is it, baby,” he murmurs, and if Tyson told Gabe to untie him right now, Gabe would.

“Please, just - ” Tyson tries, and Gabe’s heart thumps in his chest. “Make me come, please,” Tyson says instead, and Gabe can do that. 

“Yeah, babe, absolutely,” he says. He grabs the lube from where it got under Tysons side and pours some into his hand, enough that it trickles down his hand and onto Tyson’s stomach. “I’m gonna help you, baby, just a sec,” he says, and Tyson whines. 

“Please,” he breathes, and Gabe - 

He’s got kind of a weird streak in him, a streak that has him asking, “You really worked it, didn’t you.”

“Gabe,” Tyson says, and it sounds pleading. 

“How many times did you come? Was it two? More?” Gabe asks. “Did you like it?”

Tyson whines again, this sound from deep in his throat, and Gabe loves to watch him like this so much. He wraps his fingers around Tyson’s dick, and Tyson makes a noise, so, so relieved, which lasts until Gabe stops touching him. 

“Tell me,” Gabe says. 

“Fuck,” Tyson breathes. “I liked it, Gabe. Please,” he says, and Gabe can only watch him struggle for so long. He wraps his fingers around Tyson’s dick again and strokes him off, once, twice, four times, until Tyson is making sounds near-constantly, his dick throbbing in Gabe’s hand.

“Jesus, baby, you look so good like this, I can’t even tell you,” Gabe says, and he’s babbling now, but it’s all so true. 

“Please,” Tyson just says, and Gabe doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. 

Gabe keeps stroking Tyson off until Tyson is a squirming mess, and then he tightens his fist, the way he knows Tyson likes it, jerks him off hard and fast and it takes barely half a minute before Tyson is coming, crying in relief, his body trembling with it. 

“That was so good, baby,” Gabe murmurs. He leans down to kiss Tyson's sternum and Tyson shivers, his breath shaking with it. “You were so good for me,” Gabe goes on. 

He works Tyson until Tyson’s shying away from it and then, and when Tyson whimpers, takes the vibrator out of him. Gabe straddles Tyson’s lap then, pushes his sweats down his hips, as far as they’ll go, before wrapping a hand around himself. Tyson’s eyes look almost hazy as he watches Gabe jerk off, and, even now, he licks his lips. 

It takes Gabe maybe two minutes until he’s coming, adding to the mess on Tyson’s stomach, and then he’s climbing off him, reaching for the ropes to undo them. He lays back after, and Tyson immediately curls into his chest, throws a leg over Gabe’s and makes himself comfortable. 

Gabe sighs and wraps his arms around Tyson, rubs at his wrists where his hands were tied to the rope. He gives Tyson a couple of minutes before asking if he’s alright, and Tyson nods. 

“That wasn’t too much?” Gabe pushes, because Tyson was crying, up until a couple of minutes ago. 

“It was intense,” Tyson says. His voice sounds so rough, shaky, and Gabe squeezes his arms around him. “But I - I liked it,” he admits, and that part’s a little quiet. 

“Yeah, it was,” Gabe says. He kisses the top of Tyson’s head and Tyson squirms. 

They lay there for a few minutes, Tyson getting his head together and Gabe scratching his back until Tyson speaks up. 

“Hey, Gabe,” he starts, and Gabe makes a humming noise. “You gonna make me waffles sometime?” 

Gabe chuckles and promises that waffles are definitely on the menu.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> i also have a tumblr


End file.
